What If?
by Fifina Kiryu
Summary: Alternative Situation! Zero has a childhood friend name Angelica (OC) and they are being chased by two CRAZY (horny) Purebloods. Follow their adventure to see if they remain Virgin, I mean if they found love in the end of the rainbow... BUT WAIT! What if there's a love triangle drama and bashing villain? Rated M for language
1. What's with that dream?

**Hey everyone! i'm fifina and here to give you all a kaze fanfic. i'm sort of new in this thing so please give me your support. Kaze is my all time favorite yaoi pair. *Drools from thinking how kaname will fuck zero* but soory to disappoint you all because the first few (Maybe a lot, Please don't kill me) chapters won't have any lemons in it just kana-chan and ze-chan's love blooming (Maybe some fluff). this takes place after the Shizuka incident and i will not add the Rido incident later on. And remember in this story instead of staying with the chairman Ichiru left the academy.**

**Zero : WTF another yaoi fan freak putting me in their fucking story well that's fan-fuckingtastic**

**Me : language ze-chan**

**Zero : don't call me that you yaoi fan freak**

**Me : kaname be a good boy and do the intro please**

**Kaname : *pops out of nowhere* Fifina does not own vampire knight, just tha plot please vote, like, or just comment *looks at zero's butt and licked his lips***

**Zero : *slowly walking to the nearest exit* please note that fifina is a crybaby so try not to give her bad comments**

**Me : I AM NOT! *tried to throw a knife but zero already left**sigh* anyways onward with the story**

No one's pov

Zero was just patrolling the grounds as usual, he hated patrolling the ground full of blood suckers but tonight was different. Tonight Yuki came down with a REALLY bad cold, they had a doctor checked her and it seem like she won't be getting out of bed in a few days. Zero was planning to skip his duty and slack off with white lily, but Yuki threaten him that if she caught him slacking off sick or not she would patrol the academy grounds herself. And of course Zero being a softie to her had no other choice but to get his work done and over with.

Zero's pov

_Damn these patrol duties and damn those bloodsucker that can't even be left alone for a single second. _I am so pissed off and damn tired today, as usual I had close to none sleep and today the day class girls were extra noisy at class changeovers, so i did something very reasonable. I yelled at them and said that they wouldn't live to see another day if they didn't go back to their dorms. Sometimes I think that the world would be a better place without those bloodsuckers.

But no... Yuki would cry a river if her_ precious _kaname-senpai were to die. And now here i am doing shitty patrol duty for the sake of the day class that would never come to know the existence of those vampire.

I was doing my rounds when i heard a twig snap behind me. I immediately pulled out my bloody rose and pointed it at the figure. "Whoa slow down dude, jeez it's just me" to my surprise it was just my other adoptive little sister Angelica, Cross took her in a year after he took me in. Looks like she was back from her hunter mission earlier than I expected.

She's one of the top hunter's family called Aiou, just like me she's the last surviving member of her clan. Her family name sounds like the Hiou clan because back then the hunters from her clan consumed two types of pureblood's blood, one from the Hiou clan and the one from the hooded woman. It gave her clan more unique power compared to the rest of the hunters, thus making her more precious to the HA.

No one's pov

Angelica is Cross's second adoptive daughter, she has a calm and collective personality. She only shows her funny, cheerful and clumsy side to Yuki, Zero, Kaein and a few other people. But to the rest of the world she only shows her perfect student facade. Angelica has a tall figure unlike Yuki who is petite, she is the tallest among all of the day class girls, but still shorter than Zero himself. Unlike Zero Angelica has a very common coloring, she has black orbs that will capture anyone in it, long silky black hair that reaches to her waist and pale porcelain like skin that glows under the moon light.

If anyone only count on looks they would have mistaken her for a vampire. She is the most powerful and dangerous hunter in the HA she had a few marriage engagement arranged for her but going to cross academy and using the excuse she wasn't ready yet saved her from that tragic fate, for now.

"So do you point your gun to everyone as a sign of greeting zero-nii?" she asked teasingly at Zero, she always like to make Zero pissed off. If anyone asked she would say that it reliefs her stress and that it was only funny if it's Zero. Zero who has grown used to this ignored it and continue to finish his rounds with a scowl on his face. Angelica who felt annoyed from not getting any reaction followed Zero and cling on to him like a spoiled little sister would.

"Fine if Zero-nii keep ignoring me I'll follow him until he finishes his prefect duty" Angelica said in the most childish way, some would say that they had a sibling complex but Angelica only did this out of pure intention to piss Zero off. Angelica kept whining while following Zero hoping to annoy the older teen "Zero stop ignoring me. Zeroko, zerorin, zer-zer, ze-chan, Zero ne-chan, ze-pyon" , and annoy him she did. "DAFUCK SHUT UP, God you could make all the babies cry with your whining heck you could make baby Satan cry with your whining" Zero snapped and stomped off.

Angelica burst in to a fit of laughter and went to catch up with Zero who has probably gone to finish his round early. _Zero and his colorful words_ Angelica thought, yes her entertainment is hearing Zero curse without caring who or what heard him. "Ne... Zero do you miss the old days?" Zero only slowed down as a sign he was listening "You know when me, you and ichiru always hang out by the lake near your house" Angelica said with longing look. "Why bring this up now?" Zero aksed the younger prefect, but was only replied with a shrug. "Zero-nii tomorrow is a Saturday and I have a day off from work" Zero just raised an eyebrow "Yes both from the HA and my manager"

Angelica is one of the most famous singer in the century she rarely went to class due to her work from the HA and her carrier as a singer. Kaien tried to talk her out of work since she had a few episodes where she ended up in the hospital due to over-working but she said that they needed the money in case of an emergency. But Zero wasn't a fool, he knew that she often uses the money to spoil the academy by holding some sort of childish event. Sometimes he worries about her health, he and Yuki maybe lacking sleep but this girl is lacking any type of rest.

"The night class will be expecting a new student tomorrow around noon, he said that if we pick him up at the train station we can go to the mall afterwards" Zero just gave a very disapproving look to her "Awe come on you know I'm not Yuki, I promise we'll visit an arcade and i heard that there's a new ramen shop there" Zero is having a hard time saying 'no' it was unfair to him that she and Yuki have the "puppy dog eyes" power to control him.

After minutes of resisting Zero finally gave in to her "puppy dog eyes" power. _That power is even more dangerous than all the pureblood's combine_ Zero knew he might be over exaggerating but that power once made the chairman's wallet empty for days, scratch that it made his wallet empty for months. Even if that wasn't a problem it was still scary, though Zero will never admit that out loud. "Let's just call it a day, i'll make your favorite snack if you let me cut my job short" Zero offered, Angelica thought about it for a moment. But her doubts were gone as fast as it came, "Okay!" she chirped happily as she cling on to Zero.

~The very next day~ **~(^u^)~**

Zero's pov

I manage to get a lot of sleep thanks to Angelica. She manage to convince the chairman that he was a terrible father for letting Yuki catch a bad cold and that made him stick to Yuki like an overly worried mother hen. And since Yuki is too sick and the chairman is too worried, no one woke me up. I have a feeling that this will be a relaxing, aside from meeting a new bloodsucker, everything should be fine. Sometimes I am grateful for having Angelica as a sister, she's not like the other girls who live their days with gossip and glossy make-up.

She's very reliable and is always one step ahead from everyone else, it looked creepy at first but I found it useful in the end. Other than her annoying and childish personality she is a very interesting girl. Don't get me the wrong way i only like her as a sister, i guess taking care of her felt like taking care of Ichiru.

I better get going or else Angelica is going to kick my ass if I'm late. I walk over to a black limousine that was in front of the chairman's building, Angelica was talking to her phone when she saw me she immediately ended her call and gave me an innocent smile. We got in to the limousine, I didn't bother asking her about the phone call since I could care less about her super star life. The car ride was spent in silence Angelica was busy texting on her Samsung galaxy phone _I still think the name is too much for a piece of metal_ and I listened to the songs from my silver iPod that she got for me. I swear she spoils us -me, Yuki, and chairman- too much, I listened to "the immoral memory" as I just stared at the passing trees and buildings. I hate traveling but if it gets me a bowl of ramen and a day at the arcade i guess it'll be okay.

We reached the train station in no time, the driver parked quite a distance from the station but we didn't complain. I was about to leave the car when my waist was wrapped by a soft pair of hands, "Nii-san you stay in the car, i'll get our guest" I was about to argue but she gave me the puppy dog eyes. I didn't fell like arguing with her so I sighed and nodded to her, i wasn't going to waste any extra energy on some stupid bloodsucker. She gave me her usual bright smile and went of to fetch the bloodsucker who_ wants_ to enter Cross Academy. I bet that this one is no different than the rest of them, first they act like perfect little angels and when I turn his back on them they attack innocent humans for fun. "They're all the same, you can't trust any of them" I mumbled before i decided to take a quick nap.

~Zero's Dream~ ~**(^u^)~**

No one's POV

Zero opened his eyes lazily, there was a flash of light before everything became clear to him. Zero sat up to familiarize himself with his surroundings, he was at a garden or some sort of flower forest but Zero couldn't decide which one. Everything was looked like it came out of a fairytale book, the garden/flower forest was separated by a river. Zero was standing on the side was graced by the blooming lavenders, while the other side was honored by the blooming roses. Zero didn't know why but those roses reminded him of someone he knew but that made him feel sick for some reason. Then he looked up to the sky and saw the impossible, there was day and night at the same time, his side has the sun shining down it's ray, while the other side has the moon illuminating it's light.

_Zero_

A deep yet gentle voice called out his name making zero jump up by instinct , he reach for his bloody rose but his hand only met thin air. He cursed the fact that he was unarmed against someone or something out there. The sound of someone chuckling was heard from the other side of the river, a man appeared gracing the roses with his beauty. He has inhuman beauty that was complimented by the light of the moon, he has dark brown silky hair that danced as the wind blew past him, his deep brown eyes that can capture anyone in them. Zero looked closer to the figure only to heve his eyes widen as realization strike him like a meteor.

"Kuran" he hiss making sure his voice dripped out poisonous venom, not that it actually can. Kaname didn't react at all he only stared at the silverette before him, Zero stared scratch that Zero **glared** back at Kaname with full of hatred. After seconds Zero thought that Kuran stared at him with sadness and... longing? "Oi Kuran what do you-" Zero never got to finish his question because everything happened to fast. One minute he was standing and the next thing he know he was pinned down an the grass by the vampire prince. Kaname secured Zero's hand above his head the moved his legs so he was straddling the hunter. Zero's mind was still registering what just happend in the last few seconds so Kaname took advantage and used his free and to stroke Zero's pale cheek lovingly.

When Zero decided to register his surrounding he went into a frenzy "What the fuck Kuran let me go and get the Fuck off of me" Zero yelled. He struggled to get out of the pureblood's grasp for a good 15 minutes then gave up after realizing that it was futile and was a waste of energy. Kaname's face never changed the entire time his eyes still looked at zero with the same longing expression he had minutes ago. Zero stared back at kaname looking for any deception in his eyes. They kept staring with different things in mind, there was only the sound of the river flowing and the birds chirping. Lilac stared at brown and brown stared at lilac.

Zero was feed up with fate and life cause first he decided to take a nap and now he ended up like this underneath a pureblood in a garden/flower forest and completely in his mercy somehow none of it sound logical or rational to him. "Kuran" zero growled and gave him his famous death glare. "Zero" Kaname said though he knew what Zero meant, and that's it Zero's imaginary patience string snapped. "Fuck let go you damn bloodsucker or i swear to Kami pureblood prince or not i will decapitate you then tear you limb to limb and feed it to white lily" there was a moment of silence before the pureblood raised an elegant eyebrow then broke in to a streak of laughter.

"Really zero? White Lily? You do know that horses are vegetarian, don't you?" Kaname asked teasingly then continue to laugh in amusement. Zero's cheek were decorated with an adorable color of red as he huffed then turned his head to the side "Well not her!" Zero mentally slapped himself for coming up with a lame excuse. _He's so cute _ "Sure she's not" Kaname said before he continued to freely laugh. Zero turned his face to the pureblood to yell at him but was stopped by the sight before him. The pureblood was laughing so freely and a sincere smile graced his lips, Zero never thought he would say this in his mind but Kuran looked gorgeous. Yeah he hated the bastard but secretly he admitted that the bastard looked really good and sexy, but he only thought of him sexy once, ONLY once people. Zero blushed even more when he remembered the time he came in to Kuran's room for his weekly feed whenhe saw him dripping wet with only a towel around his waiste by the window as he stared in to the night skies. If Kuran was naked that time his eyes wouldn't be virgin anymore.

Kaname calmed down the stared lovingly at Zero, the hunter felt uneasy and weird under Kaname's gaze, somehow it felt nice yet wrong. Kaname nuzzled his head on Zero's neck and breathe the hunter's unique lavender scent, "I missed you Zero" Kaname whispered near Zero's ear. That sent Goosebumps to Zero's entire body, "Stop palyi-" Zero was cut off, yet again. But this time by Kaname's lips againts his soft and plump ones, the kiss remained innocent but it lasted for quite a long time. Zero didn't think so he kissed back. The kiss ended when Kaname pulled away, Zero let out a small moan of disappointment. Zero's eyes became heavy as he felt that he was slowly drifting away, "Sorry for everything i did Zero" There was a flash of light "you'll be in my arms soon" and another flash of light as Kaname's sound became duller "wait for me" was the last thing he heard before he drifted away.

~End of Zero's dream~ **~(^u^)~**

**** Zero heard someone calling his name, he just ignored it still feeling the need to go back to sleep. But to his annoyance that someone's voice seem to increase drastically. "ZERO! wake up you lazy bone even my grandma isn't as lazy as you wake up or i swear that i'll make chairman hide your bloody rose" At the mention of his beloved gun Zero's eyes shot open and gave Angelica his best death glare. "Touch my gun and die" Zero said coldly in a low and deadly tone. Angelica shivered but got over it in a moment. "Fine Mr. Grumpy while you were dreaming about prince charming I retrieved our guest" Zero looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Angelica grinned "Oh don't play dumb we both know that you swing _that_ way" Zero blush because she hit him right in the core. it's true he swings _that_ way, but only he and Angelica knows about it. "Shut up and get the guest in the limo so we can finish this faster" 

Angelica opens the door of the limo, she had gotten in first to make sure that Zero wouldn't freak out since he's sensitive to vampires he unfamiliar with but she had found him sound asleep witn a cute smile on his face."Okay okay, Usui-kun come in" A man that look like an 18-year-old got in the limo and sat across the adopted siblings. "Hello my name is Usui Kuran, you must be Zero, It's nice to finally meet you" he said with a charming smile and hungry eyes.

**me : Finally finished, i hope that was sort of a cliff hanger, sorry if the chappie is short but i've been tired lately the guy in my school have been over energetic with some games we played (Did i made that sound dirty?) so the next update should be in within a month or so. cause school has many surprises that keeps me from my happiness. Thanks for everyone that reads this and i'm open to all your ideas and advice to hepl me improve my skills. **

**Zero : W-what the BLOODY HELL why would i be dreaming of Kuran?!**

**me : i dunno probably because you like him**

**Zero : No i don't**

**Kaname : *pops out of nowhere* Found you, you know you can't hide from me**

**Zero : *points at me* I'll kill you later *Flee for the sake of his virginity***

**me : *turns to Kaname* you know you can wait, right?**

**Kaname : I know, but i won't he's too fuckable**

**me : *nosebleed* okay thats all for this chappie bye~**

**Kaname : Bye *walks away to find his fuckable Zero***


	2. New Pureblood in the Game

**Hey everyone I'm back *Yaaaaaay* soooo….. I'll try to make this chappie longer than the last one and btw I'd like people to vote for the next chapter. Please choose who will be the bad guy a) Rido or b) Yuki. I know you're asking how bout Sarah and Shizuka, well you'll have to see what happens. **

**Zero : You Bitch!**

**Fifina : Waaaaa Zero's being mean to me *Fakes crying like the chairman***

**Zero : Stop acting like an idiot and get rid of this stalker *Points at Kaname***

**Kaname : Why Zero whatever do you mean, is companying you a crime?**

**Zero : It is when you follow me to the bathroom, you bastard!**

**Fifina : Awe Kaname how naughty of you~**

**Zero : DON'T ENCOURANGE HIM!**

**Fifina : sure sure, Kaname intro please :3 **

**Kaname : Fifina-chan does not own vampire knight just the plot and OC**

**Fifina : Let the madness begin~ **

**Chapter 2**

_Angelica opens the door of the limo, she had gotten in first to make sure that Zero wouldn't freak out since he's sensitive to vampires he's unfamiliar with but she had found him sound asleep with a cute smile on his face."Okay okay, Usui-kun come in" A man that look like an 18-year-old got in the limo and sat across the adopted siblings. "Hello my name is Usui Kuran, you must be Zero, It's nice to finally meet you" he said with a charming smile and hungry eyes._

No one's pov

Zero gulped then shivered under the older vampire's gaze. "Likewise" Zero said professionally, "Wait- Kuran?" Zero hissed the last part, he wasn't fond of the current Kuran and he this new one isn't making it any better. "Ah right!" Angelica said popping up in the moment "This is Kuran-san's (Kaname) distant cousin" Zero just gave her a funny look "He just woke up from his sleep so he is going to live with his only family member who is currently alive" Angelica explained further.

"I'm aware that you aren't fond of my kind but let's try to get along" Usui said in a friendly tone. _When pigs start to fly Kuran_ "Whatever" Zero said before he popped his earphone into his ear.

Angelica's pov

I swore that I felt a vein pop in on my head, Zero can be so rude sometimes. The least he could _try_ to act nice, but nooooo…. Mr. grumpy just had to stay grumpy, one of these days his attitude is going to bite him in the ass. I mean not all vampires are bad, so yeah Kaname is an ass but everyone else is really nice. I hang out in the moondorm on the weekends, I ate pocky with Rima and Shiki, My otaku buddy is Takuma, and the blonde cousins are my emergency stress relievers.

"Kuran-san me and Zero are going to the mall, I trust you can get to the academy by yourself" I said calmly. "Why isn't that rude" I gave a confused look _that's unexpected_ "You're going shopping?" I shook my head "You're going to an expensive restaurant?" I shook my head again "You're going to an arcade?" I gave a minute to process what he said then nodded.

"Excellent then I'm coming along" He said cheerfully. Mentally my mouth was at agape but nevertheless I kept my cheerful façade. "Are you sure Kuran-san?" I asked with a hint of confusion in my voice. "Absolutely, we can drop my bags at the academy, I'll change into casual clothes then we can head out." He declared

_Kami is he really a pureblood or is he a pureblood teenager punk wanna be?_ "I guess that would be fine, but won't you need permission from the headmaster?" I tried to reason _get rid_ of him. "I'm a pureblood I make the rules" He said coolly as he puts on his sunglasses. This pureblood _cocky bastard_ is really getting on my nerves. But nevertheless he is a pureblood so I guess it should be fine, right?

No one's pov

To say that zero was amused was understandable, cause here he is sitting in a limo with a pureblood that just said his mind, flat out and no hesitation. Angelica is pissed and on the verge of exploding, adding the fact that a pureblood is the one that pissed her off was _Funny?_ "Fine! Driver we're going back to the academy then we will go to the mall" Angelica took out her anger on the innocent driver.

The trip was spent in silence with a pokerfaced pureblood, a pissed off female hunter and an amused zero, even though he doesn't show it. Zero looked at the ancient pureblood, only now did he took the time to let himself be absorbed by the beauty before him. Usui has a pale complexion much like his own but slightly tanner, he also has silky black hair and black orbs that shone like the night sky.

Zero found it weird that he has such a common coloring for a vampire, but his beauty has surpass the average pureblood. _Wait did I just complimented him? Fuck I'm losing it Ahrgg… _At that moment Usui and Zero's eyes met. Zero instantly looked away to hide the blush that's threatening to crept up his face. After that Zero found the passing scenery a safe thing to stare at.

When they arrived the moondorm the servants were already waiting for the new pureblood, Usui went in as the servants took his belonging to his new room. Before he left he threatened Angelica that if they left without him he would close down the academy and unfortunately for Angelica the pureblood pretty much has the power to do so.

"Bastard" Angelica muttered under her breath

Zero knowing Angelica as the sadistic girl she is, especially when she's mad couldn't suppress a shiver that ran down his spine. After checking the time from his iPod _3…2…1… _As of queue Angelica started to mutter things while releasing her dark aura around her. This time Zero heard something like "Scooping out his eyeballs" or "Feeding his intestine to her chimera" _Hmm…. Maybe I heard both at least it wasn't crucifying him or something._

At a bad timing Usui came out of the building dressed in a bad boy outfit. Angelica immediately jumped at him ready to murder someone on the spot. If it weren't for Zero blood would have spilled on the academy grounds. But the way Zero held Angelica could be said… seducing in a way, one of his hand around her waist while the other above her chest.

Usui being the first time seeing this of course acted of his free will. "Are you guys having a sibling complex?" he said with the flowery atmosphere Takuma usually has.

"Don't worry I won't judge I mean purebloods do it all the time. But this is the first time I've seen a Hunter do it, I bet you'll have mutant babies since you're born human" He said gleefully

Zero is having a hard time choosing weather to hold the beast –Angelica- in the cage-His arms- or _what'd they say…oh right_ release the beast. But before Zero could decide Usui was already half way to entering the limo. "What are you insects waiting for, a red carpet?" the pureblood said teasingly. _I should have released the kraken._

On the way Usui didn't shut up and continued provoking the young hunters. Zero might be the hunter with a dark aura all the time but when Angelica's angry she wins by a land slide. Before Angelica came to the Cross household she sees women as the weak and graceful gender but now he sees them as a mermaid. Beautiful but after we come close they put you under a spell and make you their slave, not as bad as purebloods but it's still not pretty.

"So if you're not in a relationship may I have a one night stand with one of you?"

Angelica's pov

This guy is asking for death, he is BEGGING to have his eyes scooped out then his body roasted alive and finally his intestine fed to my chimera. Or he can be killed the classical vampire way, I can shower him in holly water then crucify him with a sharp wood to the heart but that's after I stab him with a silver knife and sealing his healing powers. _Oh that would be satisfying_

Inside my mind a mini me is laughing manically. Picturing a endless way to kill this guy puts my mind in peace, and… my sadistic side is out.

When I blink out of my peace –sadistic- land I felt warm and steady breathing against my face, I saw a similar dark eyes but somehow they were filled with… love, scratch that this horny bastard wants his dick to be cut off. There's obviously lust hiding in there somewhere. But dammit I can feel my cheeks getting hot.

"What are you-?" I stuttered oh shit I do Not stutter. My horoscope said that I am a deredere but SHIT I am not a weak love struck petite girl.

Zero's Pov

Well this is interesting the all mighty Angelica blushing and at loss of words _I doubt it'll last long _still I have to admit this guy is impressive. But I'm not sorry for him if he's in the hospital by the end of the day, but then again I doubt he will. _He's different…_

Wait he's leaning in._ Shit._ He's going to kiss her, I seriously think I should stop them but watching Angelica kicking people's ass has always been amusing. _Oh to hell with it_. I started to count.

1…2…3…

Usui kisses Angelica

4…5…6…

They're still kissing, _oh is she kissing back this should be fun_

7…8…9…

She pulls back with a blush I noted, _here we go_

10…11…12…

She bitch slap him then opens the window, _time to say goodbye_

13…14…15…

She tossed him out with one throw and I heard a faint scream, _and that's the tenth victim_

"You know you liked it" I began my teasing revenge, she just slipped and this is a perfect opportunity to get back at her. "Honestly a good girl like you with a bad boy like him you just couldn't resist could you?"

"Shut up!" she said while tossing a seat pillow at my face

I couldn't help but laugh, _maybe today will be fun not that there's no pureblood_

**I know I haven't updated in almost a month and I blame it on my school you see my exams were extended into a two weeks exams plush one week remedial and let me tell you I am not a hyper genius like Aido so there *goes to the emo corner and sobs***

**Kaname : I am truly disappointed it's been two chapter and I hardly have any scenes**

**Fifina : *Still sobbing***

**Zero : You're not making it any better Kuran**

**Kaname : Then what do you suggest? Zero~ **

**Zero : *Hugs Fifina* It's alright you still have your fans as long as you don't give up**

**Fifina :*Goes hyper* You're right!**

**Kaname : *Goes to emo corner ans sobs* Why her? **


	3. Ramen and Shiba?

**Meh =-= school started and I got a great class, my ex crush is in a different class and there's no bully :D Anyways I know it's been a while, but I didn't make any promise since my schedule is inconsistent. So I'll type when I have the time, but I do need help with the plot of "What If?" since I made it in a rush and I feel like there's no amazing plot yet, so I'm open to ur ideas, Really I'll take ANYTHING amazing. **

**Zero : So why the long update?**

**Fifina : Life is throwing their pop at me, I mean I have responsibility and all but really-**

**Kaname : Okay we get it**

**Fifina :I just want to type Fanfics I mean a lot of great Kaze author went missing, and I don't want to disappear without finishing my fanfics. I luv you guys *sigh* but I have a lot of responsibility and those missing Author probably do too. Zero hug me **

**Zero : *Hugs Fifina out of pity***

**Kaname : *Growls in jealousy* She doesn't own VK blah blah blah**

Zero's POV

Going to the mall with Angelica is defiantly different from going to the mall with Yuki. I mean with Yuki it's like Clothes – Sweets – Clothes – Sugar – Puppies – More Clothes – More puppies – And finally Extra Girly dresses. But with Angelica it's mostly like Arcade – Ramen – Arcade, I mean yeah the part where she drags me to one of her anime shops is annoying but overall it's more bearable and enjoyable.

Now we're at the arcade playing world was Z, a zombie shooting game. Of course with my more polished shooting skills I won but that doesn't mean she's an easy dough. She's also a polished hunter even if guns aren't her specialty. We played more games like basketball shooting, loop throwing, mole killing. And finally her all-time favorite that sly weasel machine that has a low chance of getting a prize, the blasted machine that drains people of their money. The machine with the claw, like the three green alien in toy stories like to say "The CLAW~". Belief me it's terrible, and I don't hate it because I suck at it or anything.

The problem is her using my money for this game and once she drained my wallet for the hell of it even though she's ten times richer than me. Of course she replaced the money, MONTHS later! Anyways now she's trying to get a giant stuffed animals, so far she got a panda and penguin, but that probably won't be the end of it.

"Look!" She said as she shoved a white Shiba doll at my face, "It looks like you!"

I inspect the doll in hand, surprisingly it does have my color. White-silvery fur and sparkling lilac eyes, well leave it to her to choose dolls like that. She started to coo on the doll saying it's cute and planning on naming it Zerorin.

Out of anger I snatch the doll out of her clutches, "You've had enough dolls, this one's mine" she pouted but then smirked probably imagining me playing doll _she's predictable after many years_ "As a hostage" her face dropped

"No Zerorin" She cried dramatically while attempt to get the doll back, which went unsuccessful. After many more minutes of her weak attempt and my skillful dodging, she gave up. Due to some girls that started to whisper about her being the new young successful singer, we started to unsuspiciously exit the arcade. "IT'S ANGEL!" Unfortunately her cover was blown so we made a break for it all over the mall, making sharp turns and hiding in various _ridicules_ places. Why ridicules you ask, use your imagination.

She drags me in different store to lose them then hides us at stupid places. Like a bakery then powdered our face, then a dress shop where we hid as the statue for display _I WORE A FRIKIN DRESS_, and finally a salon where we hide our face with those thingies that has a half circle hanging from a pole _Hey I suck at hair product SO WHAT?!_

When I had enough I use our vampire speed to lose them, I carried her bridal style with her carrying our prize from the arcade. Luckily we manage to lose them by hiding at the new ramen shop. _Ramen always saves the day. _

She thanked me while looking a bit worn out due to the running, I told her to continue her Karate training twice a week NOT twice a month. It's bad enough that we don't get any more proper hunter's training. Anyways I sat down before I could rant at her and ruin my mood for ramen. She sat opposite to me, then a waiter came to take our order. I ordered salted ramen with extra boiled egg and ice tea ocha, while she ordered shio ramen with extra pork, ice tea ocha and green tea ice cream (completed with ogura, mochi and whip cream). It's a wonder why she isn't fat, but still chances like this….

"Porky, porky, porky, fat, super fat porky" I chanted as revenge. She was about to shove a chopstick up my nose _her classic in a Japanese restaurant_ when two Pureblood vampires entered the shop. She owner greeted them like he would to any other customer. I turned around to find them sitting next to us, one next to me and the other next to Angelica. And to my glorious luck _oh do notice the sarcasm_ they happen to be the very pureblood we REALLY want to skin alive. Yet here they are sitting casually with oh ever so innocent smiles on their face.

_Fuck them I was having a great time, damn mother fu-_ "So fancy seeing you here" Kuran said all so calmly.

"So how was your date after you tried to kill me back there?" Usui said with no worry at all

"Oh Kuran-san if I wanted to kill you I can guarantee it would be much more severe and it would be everlasting. And we are not dating it's simply family/friend time, you incest fan-freak" Angelica snapped while hissing the last part lowly. _Why am I not surprised?_

I kind of zoned out since it's very clear that Usui has all of her attention, she once liked a guy when we were very young and he was like Usui in some way. Hope she doesn't hurt herself again, but it's quite funny. Ever since her first crush rejected her she clamped up her heart to anyone that could be her boyfriend, not that any one of them were good enough. _So I have a protective brother's instinct for her, so what?_ She has always use her façade for boys that fancy her but not this one… I better kidnap and interrogate him later.

"You're looking at them so intensively, that makes me jealous Zero~" as he said those words I felt a cold chill run down me. _Fuck I forgot about him _"How about you pay attention to little old me, I wouldn't mind being spoiled by an angel like you"

_Is he flirting with me?! _I looked in his eyes and saw a lot of things but mostly lust _SHIT HE IS FUCKING SERIOUS!_ "Look Kuran I'm straig-"

"You don't have to lie Zero, I know you swing _that_ way" I blushed, he lean to my ear " I just happen to swing the same way, so why don't we-"

"NO!" I jumped and said it a little louder than I meant to. Thankfully the waiter came with our ramen, "Wait for ramen?"

"Yeah we ordered those remember?" Usui explained

"Don't tell me you were getting kinky fantasy with prince charming again? You better not grow a tent down there" Angelica joked while adding three spoon of chili powder

I blushed harder "Well at least I don't get turned on reading gay comics" I retorted

"It's YAOI it's different from gays, and if you're gay you'd get a hard on for watching Yaoi too!" she gave an argument to defend herself. _Smartass little sister_

We glared then looked away while hmped **(pouted but zero won't admit that ;) )** We ate our ramen in silence, well I did. She was constantly bothered by Usui who demanded her attention every chance he got, even after she got her dessert. _Can the guy be any more obvious?_ But knowing Angelica she's probably in denial, she has a bit tsundere in her or so I'd like to say.

"So ramen's your favorite food?" Asked the silky voice next to me…_wait silky I must have caught a disease or something_

"Yeah, we'd go to a ramen restaurant every time she has a day off, it's rare to hang out like this she's busy like fuck and there's nothing much I can do to help" I said while remembering the days before her carrier started it's rise.

"You must miss her a lot?" he asked with a glint of _jealousy?_ In his eyes

"Yeah, it's boring without her, she's like a little sister and an older sister in one package. My mom is her dad's cousin so we're like distant cousins" I sighed, it always makes me calm thinking of our golden childhood.

"Say what now?" an all too quick question came from Usui

"You mean you guys didn't know we sorta are related by blood" _Who doesn't know this I mean Ichijo knows _even Kuran look surprised.

"Well you sorta DIDN'T tell" Usui snapped back

"I don't see the problem" Angelica said while taking a sip of her ice tea

"It is a PROBLEM! If I knew you were single I would have made a move on you MUCH sooner" Usiu complained _more like whined_

"Same here, if I knew our innocent Zero is available I would have as Usui said make a move" Kuran said lowly while invading my much needed personal space

I look at Angelica in discomfort as she looked back with matching expression. "Escape?" I mouthed. "YES" she replied quickly since Usui already has a hand around her waist.

I linked our hand together for her to use a spell, then she grabbed our dolls. "Hoti varu die hause" She chanted her teleportation spell.

We were immediately back at the academy in the chairman's living room. We rechecked ourselves to make sure we made it in one piece. Then she gasped

"YOU forgot Zerorin!" She started to panic

"WE forgor _Shiba_" I corrected her statement

"Her name is Zerorin and she's your responsibility, I HATE YOU!" she snapped then walked away. Seriously she has a thing with dolls, ever since we watched 'Toy Story' she has always believed that dolls are alive with emotions.

I grumbled whatever then sat down at the couch to watch some TV, but this flip in my stomach is preventing me from enjoying my TV show. _Damn brother's instinct _she's probably crying right now while listening to sad music like "Jar of hearts" or "Trouble". I sighed then get myself up to go to her room and apologize, while telling myself along the way that it's for the sake of TV.

As I reached her room I heard a more lively music coming from her room _strange, unless…_ I open the door a bit as the lyrics played out

_Ever on and on I continue circling _

_With nothing but my hate in the carousel of agony _

_Till slowly I forget and my heart start vanishing _

_And I suddenly see that I can't break free_

_I'm living through the cracks all the dark eternity _

_With nothing but my pain in the paralyzing agony _

_So tell me who I am who I was uncertainty _

_And eloping my mind till I can't break free~_

The song continued on but I knew this song oh too well, she only does listens to this when she's REALLY on the brick of losing it. _Damn that doll must mean to her A LOT, I better get it back_. I should ask Kuran if he brought the doll back with him when he comes back. But before that it's better to avoid her, but just to make sure I don't get castrated if someone accidently makes her snap while I'm around her.

~Later~

It's already dawn so I went to the moondorm hoping that no one noticed me, as I entered it was empty _weird…_ I used a spell to hide my aura and presence completely like Angelica taught me, I went further in I found a grand double oak door between normal double oak doors. _The damn pureblood's room stands out like a sore thumb._ I went in since it would be nice to make that façade of his drop, but to my surprise he was sleeping there on the sofa with the Shiba doll in his hands. And by the look of it he's not letting it go anytime.

I quietly walked over to him while formulating a plan, but failed to plan so I just compromise. I took a pillow from his scarlet silk bed _Why am I not surprised?_ And crept back to him, I was going to do a switch when his arm shot out to me. And the next thing I knew I was on a couch under a STILL sleeping pureblood.

"What brings you here?"

Oh no wait, under a NOT sleeping pureblood

**Fifina : Again sorry for the long wait**

**Kaname : You still disappoint me **

**Fifina : You won't make me emo again KANAME the poop!**

**Zero : Say that again :D**

**Fifina : You know that meme where it says "His hair is the color of poop, His eyes is the color of poop and guess what he is POOP!" with the picture of Kaname on top**

**Zero : ROTFL**

**Kaname : You're supposed to be on my side, YOU'RE MY LOVER!**

**Zero : Right now? Or in the future there's a difference**

**Fifina : *Gasp* spoilers!**

**Zero : Ops sorry, oh right the viewers, again thanks for reading and-**

**Fifina : And don't forget to comment and follow, I'll try to update faster Bye~**


End file.
